Digital printing machines or copiers are widely used in offices and printing shops. To simplify their operation, a copier typically includes a touch screen that provides a user interface (UI). However, copier touch screens are generally quite small in size, which limits the amount of information provided by the UI at any one time. For example, known copier touch screens usually provide a small number of dedicated command buttons on their touch screen. Unfortunately, this UI scheme consumes a large amount of the available space on the touch screen and requires a deep hierarchy of menus and windows, which can be difficult for a user to navigate.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide methods, apparatus, and systems that efficiently use the available space on a touch screen. It may also be desirable to provide a UI that assists the users in navigating through the various options and commands needed to operate devices, such as copiers.